Lucian's Night Out
by JustAnotherFangirl95
Summary: My version of what might have happened the night Lucy and Ian went clubbing with Claire. M for a reason!


**LUCY'S POV**

I was nervous about tonight. But why? It was nothing I hadn't done before. I was going for drinks at a club with two of my best friends, Ian and Claire. But for some reason, I was nervous. I'd never felt this way about a night out before. I sighed, applying a final coat of lipstick as Claire shouted "Lucy! We're going to be late!" Claire and I lived together. I could tell her anything, I knew she always had my back. "Luce? Are you okay?" Crap. She knew me so well, she could probably sense my nerves. "I'm fine, promise" I reassured her. I smoothed out my short, figure hugging dress and slipped on a pair of heels. "You look gorgeous, Ian will love it" Claire said with a smirk. "What?" I asked, slightly surprised, "what has that got to do with Ian? We're just friends." Claire twirled out of my bedroom, laughing and calling "whatever you say, babe!" over her shoulder.

It was true. Ian and I were simply friends. Admittedly, I found him attractive. There was something about him that intrigued me. He was gorgeous, he had soft curls, beautiful eyes and a lovely smile. We got on extremely well. Ian knew me like the back of his hand. I knew he found me attractive too. It was a conversation we'd had back when we first started filming for Pretty Little Liars. But it was quickly agreed that we couldn't risk ruining our on screen chemistry by dating in real life. We had never slept together, but this hadn't stopped our feelings from being there. It was something we just weren't allowed to explore.

 **IAN'S POV**

' _We're 2 mins away! Whereabouts are you? Xxx'_

' _I'm just outside the door, right next to the doormen. I'll look out for you both xxx'_

' _You better do, you don't want to miss me ;) xx'_

I smiled at Lucy's text. She was such a flirt. She killed me every day and I'm not even sure she realised. I don't think she knew that my heart beat a little faster whenever I saw her, that I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms, to be able to kiss her without having a director yelling "cut!" at us. Going out for drinks with Lucy and her friend Claire was a last minute decision on my part. Lucy had text me this morning saying they were going to a club and adding that she would love to see me there. I've never been known to refuse Lucy anything. So of course I was going to say yes. I was slightly concerned that I would feel like I was third-wheeling two best girl friends, but I willing to risk it for another chance of seeing Lucy outside of work.

"Ian!" I span around quickly at the sound of my name and spotted Lucy and Claire walking towards me. My eyes travelled up and down Lucy's body. She was looking good. Her dress was fitted, hugging her curves and accentuating her gorgeous figure. My eyes flickered up to meet her hazel ones as the girls reached me. "Wow, hey, Goose. You look beautiful" I told her wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. I lingered close to her face for a second after the kiss, smelling her perfume, before composing myself and pulling away. "Thank you" Lucy whispered, before adding "you look handsome in that shirt". I blushed slightly, my gaze never leaving hers. I suddenly remembered Claire and turned to face her, smiling. "You look lovely too, Claire!" I complimented, not wanting her to get any ideas from my reaction to Lucy. Claire smirked, looking like she was trying to hold back a laugh before thanking me and turning to the bouncer. I smiled at Lucy, placing my hand on the small of her back and guiding her into the club.

 **CLAIRE'S POV**

I stood by the bar, chatting with a guy who I vaguely knew from work. Although I was talking to him, my eyes kept flicking to Lucy and Ian who were also standing at the bar a few feet from me. They'd been flirting all night. It was still beyond me why these two weren't together. "So what are you drinking next?" asked my colleague, Simon. "Whatever you are drinking is fine by me" I replied, my eyes leaving Lucy and Ian to look at Simon and offer him a small smile. He nodded, ordering two gin and tonics and getting out his bank card. A loud giggle from my left made me turn to look at Lucy and Ian once more. Lucy was laughing, with her hand pressed against Ian's chest to steady herself. Ian was smiling at her, one of his hands resting on the bar, but the other grazing Lucy's waist. "Are they a couple or what?" Simon asked. I shook my head. "Well they're acting like one" was his response. I had to agree.

Lucy was now looking into Ian's eyes, her hand still on his chest, flirtily fiddling with his shirt buttons. Ian's hand slipped around her waist to hold her more securely and Lucy took a step closer to him in response. Any closer and they would be kissing! I was kind of hoping it would happen tonight. I knew it was what they both wanted. Lucy didn't talk about it much anymore, but I knew it was a conversation they had already had. Ian was a good guy. I knew he'd look after her. He'd treat her well and make her happy. But Lucy hadn't given him a chance to prove it. "Shall we dance and leave the love birds?" Simon asked with a short laugh. I nodded, tapping Lucy on the arm and telling her where I was going. I glanced behind me on my way to the dancefloor, seeing Ian put his drink down on the bar to allow him to bring his other hand to her waist. I smirked, I knew how this night was going to end.

 **IAN'S POV**

Claire had gone to dance with some guy she worked with. As much as I like Claire, this was perfect. It gave me a chance to be alone with Lucy. We were pushing the boundaries tonight. That was certain. She was standing so close to me, her hand had moved to the top of my arm, my hand was lightly stroking her waist. I was leaning back against the bar, Lucy in front of me and if she stepped any closer, our chests would be touching. "Hey, beautiful" I heard a male voice say. My eyes instantly narrowed as I saw a guy looking Lucy up and down. Lucy ignored him, but the guy still hadn't moved away. I placed my hand more firmly around Lucy's waist and moved her so she was against the bar, with me standing between her and the guy who was trying to hit on her. I turned to give him one final glare over my shoulder, before giving Lucy my full attention once more.

She giggled quietly and leant in closer to me, her breath tickling my ear. "Thanks, babe" she whispered. She pulled back slightly to look into my eyes. My breath hitched, my heartbeat quickened. She was so close to me. I felt like I was falling into her eyes. Lucy ran her hand up my arm as my gaze flickered between her eyes and her lips. She began to lean in further, our lips merely centimetres apart. My hands found their way to her hips and I bent my head towards her, my eyes still fixed on hers. This was happening. Oh my god. This was about to happen. Seconds later, I felt Lucy's soft lips on mine. The kiss was gentle, slow. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips against hers, my hands remaining on her hips, hers holding my arms. Lucy broke away, blinking up at me, searching for my reaction to her kiss. She bit her lip, looking slightly nervous.

I couldn't help myself, I leant in to kiss her again. More forcefully this time. I pressed her back against the bar, one of my arms wrapping around her waist, my other hand cradling her face. Lucy gasped at the force of my kiss, but quickly returned it, sliding her arms around my neck and into my hair and pulling me closer to her. I still couldn't quite believe I was kissing Lucy. It was so different to kissing her as Ezra. There was such intense heat between us. It felt right. I wondered why we'd waited this long. We were running out of oxygen and pulled apart, breathing heavily, our foreheads pressed together and smiles plastered on our faces. Lucy pulled my lips back to hers, moaning softly into the kiss when I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Our tongues battled, stroking and teasing each other as the kiss became more passionate. As Lucy went to pull away for air this time, I caught her bottom lip between my teeth, nipping playfully. She smirked at me licking her lower lip as I released it.

We were both breathing heavily, the intensity of our kiss having an impact on us. I gave Lucy a chance to catch her breath by lowering my lips to place a kiss on her neck. Lucy's fingers tangled into the hair on the nape of my neck, tugging on it slightly and making sure I wasn't going to stop. I kissed her neck again before moving my lips to her ear. "Is this okay?" I whispered before nibbling on her earlobe gently. Lucy giggled softly, nodding her head and pulling my face back to hers, her lips catching mine in another heated kiss. Her hands travelled down my back, stopping at my waist, just above my jeans. My breathing was getting heavier, my hands aching to cup her breasts and her bum. But I didn't know how far Lucy was willing to go. She suddenly pulled away, taking a step back and squealing excitedly. "I love this song! Come on, let's dance!" she exclaimed. I stared at her, open mouthed. I was disappointed she'd stopped the kiss, but excited at the thought of dancing with Lucy. I took hold of her hand as she dragged me off to the dancefloor.

As we reached the middle of the dancefloor, I twirled Lucy around to press her back against my chest. She giggled as my arms slipped around her, my hands settling on her hips. As the song picked up, Lucy started to dance, grinding on me. I had no idea she could move her body this way. My hands tightened on her waist, as I felt my member starting to stir. Lucy reached one of her hands behind her to lace her fingers into my hair. As Lucy's grinding intensified on my now prominent erection, I couldn't control myself anymore. I needed more. I bent down to kiss and bite her neck, one of my hands gliding up to her breast, the other pressing her further onto my erection. Lucy moaned loud enough for my ears only, her head falling back onto my shoulder, giving me easier access to her neck. All of a sudden she span around, her lips attaching themselves to mine in a matter of seconds. Now my erection was pressed firmly against her stomach and I knew she could feel it from her smirk and the way her eyes flickered downwards when we broke from our kiss.

 **LUCY'S POV**

We were now standing outside the club, waiting for a car to pick us up. Claire had found us on the dancefloor a few minutes before, Simon had left and she was ready to go home. I could have stayed in the club for longer. I was having way too much fun. I couldn't believe what had happened with me and Ian. The way he had kissed me had been so passionate, he had my heart beating so fast. But even more surprising than the kiss had been what had happened on the dancefloor. As I had been dancing with Ian, I had very clearly felt his erection pressed against me. He had been showing me exactly how much he wanted me and I had to admit, it turned me on. But then Claire had wanted to go home and we had made our way out of the club.

I felt Ian's hands slip around my waist, dragging me away from my thoughts. I turned to face him, beaming up at him, before leaning close to whisper in his ear "are you coming back to mine?" Ian looked down at me, raising an eyebrow and smirking before replying "do you want me to come back with you?" I blushed, looking down and biting my bottom lip. "Just tell me you want me to and I will, Luce" Ian whispered before bending his head to kiss my neck, sliding his hands to my hips and squeezing slightly. I could feel myself breathing more heavily, struggling to keep my mind focused. I gazed up at him, nodding my head. "You have to say it, babe" Ian said with a smirk. I glanced at Claire, who was texting but standing only a couple of feet away. "I want you to come home with me" I whispered, biting my lip. Ian chuckled, pleased with himself, before capturing my lips with his once more.

It had been an awkward journey back to our apartment. Claire had been giving us subtle looks and smirking before winking at me and giggling to herself. Ian and I had been shuffling awkwardly, trying to avoid making eye contact with Claire and ensuring we were in no way touching each other while she was looking. Thankfully the car journey was now over and we were stumbling up to our front door, Claire fumbling in her purse for the keys. As we walked through the doors and I started to say goodnight to Claire, she grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me to one side. "Ian, can I borrow Lucy for one minute?" she asked and Ian nodded, making his way to my bedroom and leaving us two alone. "Lucy, have you shaved your legs? Your arm pits? Your vagina? Do you have condoms?" Claire spurted out with excitement. "Claire! Shut up! He'll hear you! Besides who said I'll be needing any of what you said?" I whispered frowning at her. "Oh come on, it's not like you're going to your room to go to sleep. All 3 of us know that!" Claire smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out and winked at her, before walking past her towards my bedroom. I could hear Claire laughing behind me as her bedroom door shut.

 **IAN'S POV**

I was standing nervously in Lucy's bedroom. Should I sit on the bed? Should I lie on the bed? Should I just stay standing? I didn't know. I was more nervous than I'd ever been around Lucy before. Just then, I heard footsteps coming towards Lucy's bedroom. I took a deep breath and turned to face the door. Lucy slipped inside, shutting the door firmly behind her before turning to look at me. Our eyes locked, both of us frozen in position a few feet away from each other. Unable to wait a second longer, I strode over to Lucy, grabbing her face in my hands and kissing her with as much passion as I had back in the club. I pressed her up against the door and Lucy moaned in response, whilst sucking gently on my bottom lip. I moved to kiss her neck, my lips slowly moving downwards towards her collarbone. Lucy's fingers were digging into my back as her breathing became heavier. I spun her around, my fingers on her hips, guiding her backwards towards the bed. I tightened my hands around her to lift her up slightly and throw her gently onto the centre of the mattress. Lucy gasped and giggled before pulling on the collar of my shirt to bring my lips to hers once more. I could feel myself becoming hard already, and Lucy seemed to feel it, lifting her hips to grind herself slowly against me. Lucy reached her fingers out to undo the buttons on my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders, her hands quickly finding my abs and tracing over them before crushing her lips against mine once more.

"Wait, Lucy, hold on" I gasp against her lips. Her lips froze as she paused mid-kiss. "What?" she asked with a frown. I knew I was rapidly approaching the point of no return and if we didn't stop soon, there was going to be no going back. I needed to be sure this was what she wanted. "Luce, are you sure you want this? Because if we keep doing this, I won't be able to stop." Lucy looked at me, moving my hair out of my eyes with one of her hands. "I want this. Do you?" she asked, doubt in her eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief, pressing a brief kiss to her forehead. "Of course I do. I've always wanted you." Lucy smirked up at me, her eyes filled with lust. "Well then, there's no need to stop" and with that she kissed me again, her hands stroking my bare back. I kissed her back hungrily, my erection continuing to grow at her words and actions. My hands ran up Lucy's thighs to slip under her dress, feeling her lace underwear. She gasped and I moaned at the feeling. Unable to wait a minute longer, I pulled her dress off her body, leaving her in a sexy purple lingerie set. "Holy shit, Luce. You're gorgeous" I say, my eyes roaming all over her body. Lucy smiled shyly up at me before trailing her hand slowly down my chest, coming to a stop above my jeans. She paused looking into my eyes for permission, before undoing my belt buckle when I nodded at her. I helped her to remove my jeans, leaving both of us in our underwear. Lucy's eyes flickered down to my prominent bulge, biting her lip as she did so. My eyes, on the other hand, were glued to Lucy's chest. My hands quickly found their way to her breasts as well, my thumbs tracing her nipples through her bra. I kissed from her lips, down her neck, past her collarbone before finally reaching her breast. I kissed the top of each breast slowly as Lucy arched her back to make it easier for me to slip my hands behind her to undo her bra strap. I slipped the straps down her shoulders before pulling it off her and throwing it in the growing pile of clothes on her bedroom floor.

My eyes went wide, before filling with lust at the sight of her bare breasts. My head instantly bent down, allowing my mouth to suck gently on one of her nipples. Lucy threw her head back into the pillows, moaning at the feeling of my tongue circling her nipples. I moved to her other breast, my teeth gently taking her in my mouth and biting down softly. Lucy's hands laced into my hair, holding my head securely in place. Lucy wriggled beneath me, before flipping us over, so she was on top of me. She was sat directly on top of my very hard erection, her underwear and my boxers the only things separating the two of us. Lucy began to grind slowly on my erection, causing me to grunt softly, my hands flying to her breasts for something to hold on to. She leant down to kiss me, her tongue instantly plunging between my lips, swallowing my groans. "Fuck, Lucy. If you don't stop I'm going to cum too soon." Lucy giggled, grinding even harder against me. I growled, wanting to be back in control, and flipped her over before she could protest. I kissed down her body, tracing shapes the whole way down with my tongue. I stopped when my tongue reached the waistband of her underwear and I glanced into her eyes for her permission one more time. This was it. No going back from this now.

As Lucy moved her hands to my hair, giving me permission, I hooked my fingers into her underwear and dragged them down her legs, discarding them over the side of the bed. My eyes instantly fell to Lucy's already dripping pussy. I bit my lip, swallowing hard. My hands traced Lucy's thighs before hooking underneath them and pulling her legs up over my shoulders. As I lowered my mouth to her glistening folds, Lucy gasped, tightening her legs around me and wriggling her hips. I placed my hands on her hips to hold her still against the bed before kissing her clit. Lucy moaned loudly as I began to suck on it, my tongue flicking over it with increasing pressure. "Fuck. Mmm, Ian, that feels so good, babe" Lucy moaned, her eyes shut and her hands still tangled in my hair. I swirled my tongue around her entrance, before plunging it inside, my strokes becoming faster and faster. "Fuck! Ian. Keep going. Oh my god, I'm so close" Lucy was moaning loudly, one of her hands pulling on my hair, the other grabbing at the pillow underneath her head. "Come on, baby. Cum for me, Luce" I whispered, inserting two fingers inside her dripping core. As I returned my lips to her clit, Lucy's eyes rolled back and she let out the loudest moan, her hips bucking wildly as her orgasm took over.

 **LUCY'S POV**

I lay panting on the bed, one of my hands in Ian's hair, one of them stroking his bare back. Ian was lightly biting the inside of my thighs, running his hands along my hips while he let me catch my breath after my first orgasm. I had no idea sex with Ian would have such an impact on me. He already knew exactly how to please my body. He knew where to kiss, suck and bite. He knew when to go fast, when to go slow. I couldn't wait to feel him properly inside of me. As my breathing slowed, I pushed Ian away, shoving him down on the mattress and climbing on top of him. "Your turn" I breathed against his lips, before kissing him passionately. As the kiss became more heated, I slid my hand slowly down his toned chest. I palmed his erection through his boxers, smiling into the kiss as I heard him groaning in response to my actions. "Baby, please don't tease me" Ian whimpered, thrusting into my hand in an attempt to gain more friction. I wanted to take my time, to tease him, to make him beg for me, but I needed him too much. I could feel myself throbbing and aching to have him inside of me. I peeled his boxers off him, my eyes taking in his erection that had sprung out. I met Ian's intense gaze before licking my lips suggestively, causing Ian to groan and run his hands up my thighs that were straddling him.

I lowered my head, slowly licking from the base to the tip of his penis. Ian grunted softly as I took the head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around and sucking with increasing pressure. Ian ran his hands through my hair, pulling on it gently and directing my movements. "Babe, stop. I want to do something" Ian said, pulling my mouth away from him and grabbing me around the waist. He shifted my position so my mouth was still over his member, but I was now facing away from him with my pussy directly over his mouth. He went to work straight away, his tongue diving between my folds, his hands around my thighs holding me in position as I continued to suck him, cradling his balls in my hands. Ian's tongue was getting faster, my hips were grinding against him, riding his tongue as my tongue was bringing him pleasure. I could feel my legs start to shake and I moaned around his cock as my second orgasm washed through me.

Ian lifted me off his cock. "I want to be inside you when I cum" he whispered huskily into my ear, "and I can't wait much longer". Ian flipped us over so I was lying on the bed and he was hovering over me once again. I reached into the night stand by the bed and pulled out a condom, which Ian put on quickly. He kissed me, grasping his member in his hand, rubbing it against my clit to tease me. I started grinding against him, trying to get him to hurry up, needing to feel him inside me. Ian pulled back from the kiss to look deeply into my eyes, simultaneously inching his cock slowly into me, both of us letting out a loud groan at the feeling. When he was fully inside me, he stilled, allowing me to adjust to his size. He gazed into my eyes, moving a strand of hair off my face. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Lucy" Ian whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead and brushing his nose against mine. My hands travelled down his back until I reached his bum, pulling him into me further, letting him know I was ready for him to start moving. Ian lowered his lips to suck on my neck as he began to thrust, slowly at first, but gaining speed as my loud moans encouraged him. "Oh my god, Ian! Fuck me harder!" I gasped. One of Ian's hands slid down to hold my hip, the other by my head on the pillow, supporting himself as he pumped into me harder and faster. I moved my hips, meeting his every thrust, the sound of Ian grunting softly into my ear turning me on beyond belief. Ian moved his hand to lace with mine, our fingers entwining as we were joined in every way possible. "Lucy, oh god. I'm so close" Ian panted, leaving sloppy kissed all over my chest. "Me too babe, just a little more" I moaned, feeling a tingle start to spread throughout my body. Ian thrust faster into me, whispering "Oh shit, Luce. You feel so good, baby" as he brought both of us seconds away from our orgasm. Sensing he could only hold out for a few seconds more, Ian moved his fingers down to play with my clit, triggering my third orgasm of the night along with me screaming out his name. With a final few thrusts, Ian grunted loudly, shouting my name and biting down on my neck before emptying his load into me.

With that, Ian collapsed on top of me, both of us panting loudly, Ian's head on my chest, me pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. We lay in silence for a few minutes as Ian pressed kisses to my shoulder and I stroked his back, Ian still buried deep inside of me. Eventually Ian raised his head off my chest to look into my eyes and press a kiss to my forehead. "That was… Wow, Lucy" Ian said, struggling to find the words. "It was perfect, Ian" I offered, pressing my lips to his gently. "It was everything I ever dreamed it would be" Ian said, smiling, looking down at our bodies, still joined together. Ian kissed me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth and cupping my breast in his large hand. I moaned, softly biting down on his tongue and deepening the kiss. I wiggled my hips, feeling his member start to harden inside of me again. "You up for round two, gorgeous?" Ian asked with a smirk. "I'll always be ready" I giggled, wrapping my leg around him and kissing his neck, more than ready for Ian and I to show each other once again just how much we wanted each other.


End file.
